Don't Be So Blind
by jessiechaos
Summary: Summary: Zero has made many mistakes in his life, but this one maybe the one that finally breaks him. Warning: Slash, Smut, Deviant Sexual behavior


Title: Don't Be So Blind

Pairing/Character: Adora, Jeb/Zero, Cain, established Adora/Zero, Adora/Wyatt

Summary: Zero has made many mistakes in his life, but this one maybe the one that finally breaks him.

Warning: Slash, Smut, Deviant Sexual behavior

* * *

><p>Zero was riding with his men out to the cabin as fast as he could, or as fast as he could push them with their load. This mission, more the any other that he had to do, didn't sit right with him. He wished he didn't have to do it, but be also knew that if it wasn't him, whoever did it, would not be as kind as him, and he would never forgive himself for that. It had to be him.<p>

His heart raced faster in his chest the closer he got to the cabin. He had to do some unpleasant things in his life, but this, this was going to top them all. When the cabin came into view he stopped his men. He ordered them to stay out of sight until he was in the cabin, then he got off his horse and walked to the door. He knocked.

When Adora answered, he watched those hazel eyes of hers go wide and he slipped his foot inside the door before she had a chance to close it on him.

"I need to talk to you, Dora." He said, softly.

"There is nothing you can say that has any interest to me."

"She knows that you two are part of the resistance. She is not very happy about that." He saw her stiffen and her eyes go wide again. "We need to talk." He said and he saw the door open and he stepped in, before closing it.

"Where is Jeb?" He asked, she stiffens again at that.

"He had a late run, he is sleeping, at the moment." She said before moving over to the kitchen, working to clean some dishes. She always did like to keep busy during confutations.

"You really shouldn't have involved him." He said softly. He was not looking forward to this at all.

"He wanted to. He was so determined to be like Wyatt, like one man could make that much of a difference." She said, toweling the dishes dry, roughly.

"And now he is going to end up like his father." He said and she whipped her head around, staring at him.

"You've come to kill us?" She nearly yelled and he could see the anger, so familiar in those hazel eyes of hers. He lowered his head.

"I wish it was that simple." He said, not looking at her. She was on him in a second and she was revved up for the fight. He was looking into those heated hazels now. He could tell she was scared, and she had ever right to be.

"Then what is it? Explain yourself, Adrian?" She nearly spat out at him.

"She wants you both dead. I tried to explain that neither one of you where a threat. That it was a waste of time to even find you two. She disagreed. I begged her to reconsider, and then… well let's just say, questioning her doesn't go without its own punishment." He said, shuttering at the thought.

"Should I feel sorry for you now, that after all this time you're finally standing up to her, only when it suits your purpose. You are a coward, Adrian," she said. It hurt, it really did but he just let it slip past him, he had to finish what he started.

"She wants me to make an example of you two, since you're HIS. I never told her that I let you two go. This is more my punishment then yours. And I'm sorry for it. I just wish you could have stayed out of her sights."

"So you've been trying to protect us all this time? Why?" She said. He just smiled.

"You know why." He said, and she looked at him.

"Adrian… please… no, do not start that after everything you put us through." He looked into those now confused hazels.

"I still love you, Dora, Please, believe that." He said, letting his hand move to her cheek, caressing it. She slapped it away.

"NO! You have no right to say that. You killed my husband. That's not love, that's…"

"Orders." He finished.

"And you didn't feel any sick pleasure in beating him down. The great Wyatt Cain, taken down by Adrian Zero and his punk army. We are back to the school yard all over again."

"He took you from me, so yes, I took pleasure in that order, but I would have never done that on my own."

"You're a bastard Adrian. No wonder I left you." It stung, like a slap to his face.

"But you loved me once." He said.

"I was stupid, and young and had a flare for the bad boys. But don't mistake lust with love, Adrian."

"I'm sparing you." He blurted out. And she just stared at him in shock.

"What the hell, you were just telling me…"

"She had me choose. One I had to kill and one I could spare. And I chose you." Her eyes were wide again, this time in terror.

"No! I will not let you harm my son." She said, determined.

"If anyone is going to die tonight, it's going to be you, Zero." Zero heard the gun click behind him. Zero sighed at that.

"Jeb, I'm not alone. If you kill me, then you will have several pissed off Longcoats coming down here, killing both of you. Your mother doesn't have to die. But one of you does. Please. I'm tried my best to protect you both." He said, looking at Adora, eyes sad. "My hands are tied in this. If I let you both go, she will kill me, and send someone after both of you. This way, ONE of you will make it out alive. Please Dora, see that I'm trying my best for you." She sighed before nodding.

"Mother, you can't be serious?" Jeb said but she spoke like she never heard him.

"Kill me, Adrian. Jeb deserves a chance to live." Zero heard the boy gasp behind him and he felt his heart breaking at that.

"I can't Dora, please I lo…"

"If you love me, then do it." She said. He shook his head. He could never harm her. He couldn't even when he took Cain from her and he couldn't now.

"You're a coward, Adrian!" She screams, and he swears he heard Jeb drop the gun he was holding, but he didn't care, for Adora was hitting him, slapping him, punching his chest. "You are such an asshole, no wonder I never loved you. How could anyone love a bastard like you?" He just watched as she raged in front of him, shocked at what she was saying. "Your mother never did. And your father, don't even get me started on how much he hated you. No one loved you, they were just terrified of you. And with good reason. You're an unlovable emotionally stunted person who is undeserving of any love." He felt her hand across his cheek and then he touched where she struck him, noticing the tears there, tears he hadn't even noticed he shed.

"Dora… Please…." He said softly.

"You were always scared of ending up like your father, well you know what, you are the spitting image of that bastard." At that, he felt the hint of anger rise in his body. "And why did I leave you for Wyatt? For I knew you would never be what I needed. I needed a real man, not some punk kid who was not going anywhere." His eyes flashed anger at her, hoping that would get her to stop. "And most of all, I hated you." She seethed out. His hand wrapped around her neck before shoving her up against the wall. He felt the boy on his back, trying to help his mother but he just pushed him away. He was enraged at what she was saying to him.

"That is a lie. I know you loved me. SAY IT!" He yelled at her. She smiled at him, despite the fact that he was tightening his grip on her airway.

"You were just a good lay. I never loved you." He tightened his grip harder at that. He pulled her back, before shoving her hard against the wall again.

"That is a lie!" He screamed. He felt the boy on him and he just pushed his elbow into the boy's gut, taking the air out of him. Zero heard him fall to the floor but he never took his eyes off Adora and she never took her eyes off him as she shook her head. She mouthed 'I hate you' since she couldn't breathe at the moment. He could feel the tears in his eyes again but he refused to let them fall again.

"You're lying!" He screamed again at her, pushing her harder against the wall. He heard the snap and he was unsure at first what it was until he watched the life drain away from her eyes. He stepped back and watched as she slip down the wall, her lifeless eyes looking at him. "Dora?" He said, voice shaky. All anger was gone now, replaced with panic. He saw the boy get up, going to his mother, looking at her. Zero just stared in shock. He knew what he had done, but he still couldn't process it.

"You killed her." He heard the boy yell. He stumbled backwards, tripping, falling onto his ass. He was in shock for he just killed the only woman he had ever loved. He felt the boy beating his chest and he didn't do anything to stop him. He deserved it.

"I'm sorry Jeb. Please forgive me." He said softly. He felt the boys punches soften against his chest as he started sobbing at the lost that just happen. Zero looked up that those tear filled hazels and then pulled the boy into his chest, arms on Jeb's back, letting him cry into his chest as he repeated over and over that he was sorry. After what seamed like forever, Zero spoke. "I'm sorry, for what I'm about to do." Zero said, and felt the boy against his chest stiffen.

"What are you going to do?" The boy said, almost trembling. Zero pulled the boy off him before getting up, eyes avoiding looking at the body of his love as he pulled her son to his legs. He grabbed the boy roughly on each of his arms before dragging the boy out of the house.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" He heard the boy say as he struggled against him. But he was stronger.

"Just because you get to live, doesn't mean you get to be free. That was the catch to the whole thing. Nothing is ever given freely by the Sorceress." Zero said, dragging the boy to the suit his men his set up for him. Jeb struggled more but Zero was able to get the door open before throwing the frighten boy into the suit. Zero looked at him, into those scared yet angry eyes. Zero placed his forehead on the boy's before he whispered.

"Someone will be by in a few days to let you out." Zero said before he slammed to door shut on the scared boy. Once he placed the pins in place, he when back into the cabin, to Adora. He walked up to her body, caressing her cheek before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I truly am. I will keep an eye on him for you." He said, before picking up her body, taking it outside and spent the night burying it. When he was done, he found an old window shutter, and used it as a grave marker. When he was done, all hot and sweaty from his work, he looked at her name on that marker and then let himself go, crying over the woman he loved. He kissed the marker, before he left.

* * *

><p>As soon as he could he leaked what happened to Jeb to the resistance. He knew that they would be by soon to pick him up. He kept tabs on the boy, and tried his best to keep the Sorceress watchful gaze far away from him. Jeb had started taking a more active role in the resistance, being so much like his father it hurt. He needed to put a stop to it, before the boy got himself killed.<p>

He took some leave, traveling to where the boy's encampment was. It was surprisingly easy. Not many people recognized him dressed as a civilian with his hair falling lightly over his eyes. He watched the camp for a while. They were pretty well organized but for the fact that he found this place, and stayed as long as he did without being noticed, told him that there security was not the best. He could teach these guys a thing or two, that is, if he wanted to.

He saw his opportunity. He watched as Jeb walked away from the camp alone. Zero rolled his eyes. He had been waiting for something like this, but he was secretly hoping the boy was smart enough not to give him the chance. He got down from his perch and followed the boy. He was just walking, most likely trying to clear his head but it still brought a surge of anger through Zero on how this one stupid mistake could cost Jeb his life if the wrong person was out here, and then Adora's sacrifice would mean nothing.

He saw Jeb stop in front of a lake, looking out at the water. Zero was about to speak, making his presence known to the boy when he saw the first piece of clothing fall to the floor. Zero's eyes went a little wide as he watched the boy before him strip down. He knew he should avert his eyes, give the boy some privacy, instead of just staring at that perfectly tanned skin. There was just something about him that was mesmerizing. It may have been his mother in him, but Zero knew it had to be something more than that.

He watched as the boy, naked in front of his watchful eyes, jumped into the lake. He watched the boy swim for a while, watching him move through the lake. And then the boy walked out of the water, and Zero watched the droplets slide down the boy's body. His perfect body, Zero thought, eyes never leaving the sight before him.

Zero felt himself becoming slightly aroused at the sight before him. He cursed under his breath before biting down hard on the inside of his cheek. This was not what he was here for. He watched the boy run his fingers through his hair, ringing out the excess water from those locks and Zero wondered how it would feel to do that himself. He mentally kicked himself again at that thought. This had to end, and now. Zero stepped out from his hiding place before he spoke.

"I thought you would know better than to go off alone Jeb." Zero spoke, arms over his chest in a defensive posture. He wasn't sure how Jeb was going to take his parents killer just suddenly showing up, unexpectedly. He watched the boy look at him in shock and anger. Zero smiled at the way that look sent a shiver down his spine.

"Are you here to finish the job?' Jeb seethed out.

"No, but if you're stupid enough to go out alone, then someone might do it for me." Jeb just glared at him.

"I can take care of myself." Jeb seethed. Zero just laughed at that.

"I could have taken you out several times in the past few hours, and there would have been nothing you could have done to stop me. Just because you think you're alone Jeb, don't mean you are."

"So what are you here for? To teach me a lesson?" It was said in innocence, but a quick flash of the boy bent over his legs, while Zero lightly smacked his tanned ass, flashed into Zero's mind, and he did his best to suppress the moan. His pants were extremely tight now. He took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"If that is what keeps you safe. You and your band of misfits are making noise. And you're getting noticed by her. There is only so much I can do to protect you." Jeb just laughed.

"You're trying to protect me now?." Jeb was angry, and he had every right to be.

"Yes, so Dora's sacrifice would not be in vain." Jeb was on him now, finger in his face, anger strong in his eyes as his voice got a deadly low tone to it, a tone that was almost seductive in nature if it wasn't for that anger.

"Don't you EVER speak her name like that. You have no right." Zero just stared at the enraged boy in front of him. He licked his now extremely dry lips, on how close the boy was. He was still naked, wet and Zero could smell his scent, and it was driving him crazy, for it smelled like HER. It took all his self-control not to crush his lips to the boy and fuck him into the ground. Zero was never picky when it came to lovers, as long as they were willing. Zero closed his eyes, not wanting to look at those hazels anymore.

"I just wanted you to be more careful. I don't want to have to come back to take care of you as well. She sacrificed herself for you, so don't waste it." He said, turning to walk away from the boy. He felt the boys strong, stronger then he realized, arms shove him roughly up against the tree in anger. Jeb pinned his arms behind his back, and he could feel the bark of the tree scrape against his face. He then felt Jeb's hot breath on the back of his neck and any pain he felt was forgotten.

"I don't need your warnings and I don't want your help." Zero felt a shiver run down his back at that. He was on the edge of losing it now.

"Jeb, let me go before you regret it." He heard the boy laugh into his ear, and the hot breath was driving him wild as the boy shoved him harder against the tree.

"Not when I have you at my mercy. Maybe I should kill you, like you killed both my parents." Zero couldn't stand it anymore.

"Who said I was at your mercy." He said, rocking back, knocking the boy off balance, Jeb fell to the forest floor and Zero was on top of him, pinning him down with his body, pinning Jeb's arms down with his hands. He just stared down at the raging boy beneath him. When the boy bucked his hips, to get free, pushing up into Zero's tight pants, Zero's eyes closed as he bit his lips to keep the moan in. The boy stopped all movement at that. He knew the boy felt it to. Zero opened his eyes slowly, looking at the boy with lust filled grays.

"You sick fuck!" Jeb yelled. "Getting off on watching me." Jeb said with disgust, but Zero could see a hint of something else in those eyes, and curiosity wanted to know what it was. Zero moved his mouth to Jeb's neck, still pinning the boy down completely. He kissed the boy's pulse point before taking in a deep scent that was purely Jeb.

"Who wouldn't, you parading around the woods, naked, and wet? But I did warn you." He said, before he started nibbling at the boy's neck. He heard the whimper escape Jeb's lips at his ministrations. "Is someone enjoying himself?"

"Shut the fuck up." Jeb said. Zero bit down on the boy's shoulder before soothing it over with his tongue and he could make out a pant from Jeb.

"Mmm yeah, you like it." Zero purred. He licked up the boy's neck before nibbling on the boy's ear, causing another moan. "Oh gods, Jeb, you make me so hard, so hot from just looking at you. I want you Jeb, so badly. I have never wanted a MAN like I want you Jeb. And I'm going to make you feel so good." Zero purred out against his ear. He heard the boy pant again at his words.

"Please…. Get off me." He heard Jeb say. He pulled back, looking into those hazels, filled with lust, but also fear. He was scared. Zero maybe many things in his life, but he wasn't a rapist. He got off the boy and he watched Jeb move away from him. He smiled though, when he noticed Jeb's erection, but he wasn't going to take the boy, without his permission, no matter how aroused he was.

"Why?" He heard Jeb say softly, and Zero looked at him, confused.

"Why what?" Zero said, before turning away from Jeb's flushed cheeks, for it make him even sexier, and if he was going to show restraint, he didn't need anything else setting him off.

"Why did you stop?" He asked, almost shocked.

"You were scared. I'm not a monster Jeb." Zero said to him.

"You could have fooled me." Jeb said nearly under his breath.

"I'm not going to force someone into sex who doesn't want it Jeb." Zero explained.

"Who says I didn't want it." Jeb said and Zero whipped his head around at the boy in time to see his own eyes go wide at what he just said. Zero's mouth arched up in a smiled, and he could see Jeb gulp.

"Oh, so you were really enjoying yourself." Zero said, giving Jeb a lustful look, getting on his hands and knees, crawling over, no, Zero wasn't crawling, he was stalking Jeb.

"What are you doing?" Jeb said, voice shaky, but he made no move to get away. Zero gave him a look that only could be described as the 'cat who caught the canary' grin.

"Giving you what you want." Zero said before moving in behind Jeb, nibbling on his ear again. He pulled Jeb into his lap, legs on either side of him and Jeb's ass rubbing up against the bulge in his pants. He heard Jeb gasp at that. Zero moved his lips to Jeb's ear.

"You're so perfect Jeb. And you're so hard. Did I do that to you? Did I make you feel good? I can make you feel real good Jeb. So good."

"Perverted old man." Jeb said with a smile. Zero let out a laugh before a hand wrapped around Jeb's erection, and Jeb let out a gasp.

"But you're loving every minute of it." Zero purred into Jeb's ear. Zero began to stroke Jeb lightly. "Oh gods Jeb, I want you so badly. I want to fuck you so hard." He said and felt the boy stiffen at that last part. He slipped from Zero's loose grasp, turning tell he was on his knees in from of Zero's smiling at him.

"What if I don't want you to fuck me? What if I want to fuck you?" Jeb said with a smirk. Zero was almost surprised at Jeb's boldness, and then moaned out when he felt a hand caress him through his jeans.

"And what makes you think I would let you?" Zero said, as Jeb continued to rub his erection. Jeb leaned in then, whispering into Zero's ear.

"Because if I fuck you, you will know it's me, if you fuck me, then all you have to do is close your eyes and pretend it's my mother your fucking." Jeb said before shoving Zero back. Zero looked at him, wide eyed, as the glare returned.

"Is that what you think this is?" Zero said to him.

"Yes, you want to fuck the son of the woman you loved. But you know what? I'm not going to let you." Jeb said before moving to get up, But Zero grabbed him, pinning him back to the forest with his weight. Zero rolled his hips, pushing them into Jeb, and they both let out a moan at that.

"Feel that, that's not because your some ghost of Adora, Jeb. You may look like her a little, gods you may even smell a little like her, but you are YOU, and that is who I want to fuck right now." Zero said with a growl. "I had no intentions of fucking you when I came here, this just happen, this is not going to be some pity fuck or some stroll down memory lane. But if you don't believe that, then leave before I change my mind." Zero yelled out, before getting off Jeb.

"Oh so that is how it is? I get fucked or no one gets fucked? That's not very fair of you?" Jeb said. Zero laughed at that.

"Have you ever fucked a man before?" Zero bit back. Jeb pinked lightly at that comment.

"Can't it be that different from a girl?" Jeb said.

"Have you Jeb?" Jeb's cheeks where red now.

"No." he said softly.

"Do you know what it involves?" Zero asked.

"I could guess…"

"But you're not sure. The how can you expect to fuck me if you don't even know HOW?" Zero asked.

"Have you ever fucked a guy before?" Jeb said quickly.

"Plenty." Zero said.

"Has a guy ever fucked you?" Jeb said, almost curious now.

"Once." Zero admitted.

"Which one was better?" Jeb asked. Zero smiled.

"Both where quite pleasurable and both quite different." Zero said with a smirk. "To fuck is always pleasurable Jeb, but to fuck a man, he is tighter and hotter than a woman." he said with a wicked little grin. "But to be fucked, the pleasure that someone else gives you. To be filled by that someone, it's quite a high." Zero looked at Jeb then, and he could see the boy's rock hard erection, and sees him biting his lip, to keep from moaning out at Zero's words. Zero was on his knees, crawling to Jeb again, smiling widely and Jeb just watched. Zero leaned it to whisper in Jeb's ear then.

"Want me to fuck you Jeb? To fill you up, to make you scream in such pleasure that you have never experienced before in your entire life?" Zero purred out. Jeb let a moan escape from his lips at that.

"Oh gods, yes." He whimpered. Zero smiled again, before slipping down Jeb slowly, and when Jeb knew where Zero was going, his eyes when wide. He felt Zero's breath on his hard cock and he nearly screamed out. When he felt Zero's lips on the tip and then his erection sink deeper within that heat, Jeb couldn't stop the scream.

"Gods! Fuck!" Jeb yelled and Zero took him all the way in. He wasn't sure what to do, it just felt so good. The one other time one of those girls back at the camp gave him a blow job, it felt nothing like this, her clumsy attempt was nice but this, this was exquisite and Zero worked his shaft. Jeb hands instinctively when into Zero's hair, doing nothing more than holding on as Zero worked him quickly. He was so close and then he felt that heat leave him and Zero's hard, callused hand replace it, stroking him just right. It was still good, but he liked the other better. He came quickly after that, all over his stomach and chest.

Jeb just laid back, lost in the pleasure of release, his eyes closed. He heard rustling but didn't care, not until he felt the hot breath on his ear, and the naked body against his own, so hot and hard.

"Open your eyes Jeb." Zero purred out. Jeb did that, and he met Zero's heated gaze. He felt his cock twitch at that. Zero smiled mischievously at him. "Keep watching me Jeb." Zero said, moving back down. Zero took his recently discarded pants, folding them, placing them under Jeb's ass, raising him slightly off the ground. Jeb normally would have been scared, but in his post orgasmic state, he was quite relaxed.

Jeb watched as Zero coated his fingers In Jeb's come and Jeb was curious why, that was until he felt those fingers rub up against his ass. He knew what was coming, and he tried his best to stay relaxed. He felt the first finger probe him, softly and gently. It felt weird, unlike anything he felt. But it didn't really feel all that pleasurable, like Zero was making it out to be. He felt the second finger and it was starting to feel real uncomfortable. He was about to complain when he felt Zero brush something inside him, something that sent sparks though his body and had him hard again. He let out a deep moan when Zero brushed that spot again.

"There you go, now doesn't that feel good" Zero said, pushing into that spot again.

"Gods, yes." Jeb whimpered.

"It's going to feel even better with my cock pressed to it." Zero purred and Jeb moaned louder. Jeb couldn't wait. Zero entered a third finger, working him gently before all the fingers left him. Jeb whimpered again, not sure what was going on. Then he looked up to see Zero, grabbing the rest of his come from his stomach and spreading it over Zero's hard cock. Jeb's eyes went a little wide at that, knowing where Zero was going to put that, scared, for he was not sure it was going to fit.

"Zero…" Jeb said, fear in his voice.

"Shhh, it's aright Jeb, and it's Adrian, if I'm about to fuck you, at least use my first name." Zero purred and Jeb couldn't help but shiver, despite the fear within him. Zero looked at him with concern and Jeb blushed

"Are you going to fit?" Jeb was bright red now. Zero let out a sexy little laugh at that.

"Trust me Jeb, I will, and if you want to stop at any time… I will." He said softly. Jeb bit his lip, not sure about this, but he wasn't the type to give up. He smiled at Zero.

"What are you waiting for, fuck me." Jeb said and Zero growled at that. Jeb felt Zero's erection at his entrance and just laid back, trying his best to relax. When he felt Zero's hand on his cock, pumping him slowly, he let out a moan. Then Zero pushed in slowly. It felt so weird, yet satisfying at the same time, When Zero hit that spot, Jeb nearly jumped, seeing stars.

"Oh gods, Adrian, Fuck. Do that again," Jeb moaned. Zero smiled, pushing back in. Zero felt Jeb's hands on his arms, holding on tight and his cheeks flushed, his face filled with so much pleasure, Zero nearly lost it there.

Zero grabbed a hold of Jeb's erection then, pumping it along with his thrusts within the boy. He kept saying how nice Jeb felt, how hot, how tight. How right it felt. His other hand was all over Jeb's body, touching, caressing, stroking. The way Jeb cried out from his assaults on his body just pushed Zero closer to the brink.

It wasn't long before he felt Jeb tighten around him, calling out as the boy came hard. It didn't take Zero long before he shouted as well, coming within Jeb. Zero collapsed beside Jeb then, recovering from his orgasm, breathing hard.

"So what do we do now?" Zero heard Jeb say.

"You go back to your life, and I go back to mine." Zero said, getting up, starting to pull his clothes back on. Jeb just laid there for a moment, not sure what was going on.

"But we just…"

"Fucked? Yes. And now we part ways." Zero said, pulling the rest of his clothes back on.

"But I thought…"

"Thought what? Some magical ending, we go off together, all happy like. Gods boy, I killed your parents, I think you could do better then this bastard."

"You didn't mean to kill my mother." Jeb stated.

"Yeah, but I sure as hell meant to kill your father. Jeb, get dressed, go back to the camp, be a good little boy and keep your fucking head down before I have to kill you as well." Jeb flashed him a glare at that before getting dressed.

"Well fuck you, Adrian." Jeb seethed out.

"Not going to happen kid, no matter how much you want it." Zero said with a smirk.

"You're a ripe bastard." Jeb seethed out. Zero laughed at that.

"I've been told." Zero said as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Zero was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the approaching footsteps until he heard the light tapping and then the door swung open. Zero looked up into the angered gaze of Wyatt Cain.<p>

"Changed your mind?" Zero choked out taking a step and then collapsed to the ground. He knew he been in there a while, a few weeks, most likely forgotten by both of them. It was fine, he didn't expect much from them. Well maybe more from Jeb, but that was fine. He was there on his hands and knees trying to get his bearing when he felt the kick to his gut, hard. He flipped over quickly onto his back, then rolled up, to protect himself.

"What the fuck, Wyatt?" He gasped out. It's not like he didn't deserve it, he just expected better from Cain. He saw Cain there towering over him, and the anger just made him look, insane.

'Well shit, I'm about to die,' Zero thought at that look.

"How DARE you do that to him." Cain yelled out. Zero was confused at first, thinking about all the things he had done and which one in particular could have set him off so badly.

"Wyatt…. I don't… what did I do?"

"Jeb told me what you did to him, how you… Gods. You are a sick man."

'Ahh… So that is what is pissing off the great Wyatt Cain.' Despite his fear, Zero let out a laugh at that.

"Sorry I fucked your boy, but he quite enjoyed it." Zero said with a smirk, which got another kick from Cain, into his side. Well it was not like he needed those ribs anyway. Cain glared at him again.

"Gods, I knew you were crazy and maybe even a little slow, but I never took you for stupid." Cain seethed out at him. Zero looked at him puzzled at that and then glared at Cain.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean!" He yelled. He didn't like being confused.

"You really are that stupid? You never noticed? He looks more like Adora than he does me. In fact he doesn't look like me at all does he? That dark blonde hair, darker eyes, the slim build... Yeah, I'd say he looks a lot like his real father." Zero looked up at Cain in shock but still, he couldn't process it, he didn't want to process it.

"It wasn't my boy you fucked. I'm not Jeb's father." Zero shook his head, not wanting to process it, it had to be a joke, it had to be.

"What? That's not funny Cain! Adora would have told me that!" Cain just glared at him.

"Would she tell a bastard like you? She was with me when she found out, we hadn't even… But I loved her, so we got married. I never regretted it. I loved her." Cain said almost lost in thought as he spoke. Then he focused on Zero again. "Till you took that all away from me, from me and your own SON."

Zero was in shock. This can't be true. It couldn't, it was just a cruel joke. It had to be, but somewhere deep within, he knew it was true, Jeb had is mothers eyes and his father's hair, his hair. That connection to the boy he had, that need, that want to protect him, why he always kept an eye on him, it wasn't because he was hers; it was because he was his. And he fucked it up, like he had so many things in his and Adora's life. He was a monster. He saw Cain towering over his again, a cruel smile on his face.

"Say it, Zero. I want to hear you say it out loud. Tell me who he is and what you did to him." Cain said venom clear in his voice. Zero knew there was a reason he hated him. He felt his stomach turn at that. He wanted nothing more than to throw up. He felt another kick to his side and he knew then, his ribs where broken. "SAY IT!" Cain yelled.

"He is my Son, and I fucked him!" Zero yelled out, tears in his eyes. And he knew it was true and he just wanted to die. How could he? Then he spoke again, so softly that he was sure that Cain didn't hear it. "Does he know?"

"No, I haven't told him yet." Cain seethed. Zero swallowed at that in relief.

"Don't, don't ever. He must never know." Zero said, tears rolling down his face. As he just laid there, ready for any punishment that Cain felt he deserved. He didn't care anymore.

"I won't." Cain said softly. Zero smiled then, a sad smile.

"So are you going to kill me, now?" Zero said, hoping he would, gods, he wanted to die. Cain just laughed at that.

"No, I'm going to let you live. I'm going to enjoy watching you, and watching that guilty eat you up from the inside." Zero looked at him, and he could see that Cain was quite enjoying himself.

"You are so cruel Cain." Zero said voice emotionless.

"I learned from the best." Cain said with a smile, before hauling Zero, despite Zero's moans of protest over his abused body.

"What are you doing Cain?" Zero asked when he felt his arms being tied behind his back.

"Taking you in. You need to pay for your crimes. But be happy, you get to see your boy again." Cain said. Zero retched then and Cain just held him as Zero throw up bile onto the ground.

"Nice to know that you're not a complete monster," Cain said with a chuckle.

"And nice to know you're a complete asshole." Zero said, spitting bile into the ground. "You can't take me back there, Cain." Zero said, almost terrified. Cain just smiled.

"It's time to face your crimes…ALL of them." Cain said before taking him in.


End file.
